De capra et albergo
by Gabriel-San
Summary: A drabble for Qoheleth's Great Malachy O'More challenge. Dame Fidessia Rowin is a boisterous, indecent drinker; Hester Burl is a barkeeper annoyed by the things Fidessia does. Not the loud drinking, though. Certain other things press on her mind.


**De capra et albergo**

**(Of goat and tavern)**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

_A short story written for Qoheleth's Great Malachy O'More challenge. Essentially, he gives you a prophetic Latin line and the meaning, and you use that idea in a fic. So, I whipped up a few OCs and made a Neopets story._

_**Warning and disclaimer: **__Contains a little bit of yuri, more or less. Also, I make no claims of ownership._

Contact with the world beyond Meridell and Brightvale had altered the ways of the Kingdoms, to some degree. Not to too great a degree. They were still monarchies, still primarily agrarian and still incredibly boring. They had also had some small allowance for women being in particular positions, such as knights. But with the new contact, the idea of more equality had been promoted, and now more women were trying it, as a way to rise above their lives. And given the hard life of a peasant, many were succeeding.

Among the more recent touched with a sword by Skarl was the green Lupe, Dame Fidessia Rowin. She had been on a few raids, pushed back her fair share of bandits and raiders. No veteran, not really. But still not a newbie anymore. She was known well among her division compatriots as a good-time woman. The huge, muscular Lupe could always be counted on for a big laugh and didn't hesitate to get physical, punching and tossing if there was a fight. She could also slam them down after hours, at their favorite pub, _The Zebie's Head._

Her eye wandered, and everyone knew it. She always spoke of this man or that man, though found fault with all. Any she could best was unworthy, and any she couldn't could always be found to have some flaw in his nature that made him unsuitable in her eyes. Still, her every word was tinged with lust, and hearing such talk from a female always made the others laugh and nod their heads. To hear a female be casually prurient was something they never thought they would see.

Tending bar at _The Head_ was no-nonsense blue Cybunny, Hester Burl. She was, if anything, Fidessia's opposite. Somewhat short, very plump and rounded, she seemed almost matronly, despite her being a spinster. She poured out the tankards of ale, fetched bottles of wine from the cellar and did all the many thankless tasks that made her bar run smoothly. She didn't mind the knights who came in. She relished it. They always arrived with money in their pouches and always craved her wares. But just one thing threw her mind into a spin. Fidessia.

Fidessia was the rock that dented her plough. Not the only female knight in Meridell, or even in that particular group, which tended to frequent her place. She was most brazen, surely, and shockingly sexual in speech. To say nothing of her bibulous nature. She got drunk, but retained her upright nature. Still, Hester found herself inclined to let Fidessia sleep there in the bar, because it was easier and more secure than trusting her also-drunk fellows to get her back to the barracks.

But that wasn't the whole of it. That was the ordinary madness. The regular infuriation that she could bear. The real annoyance was… The strange sense of uncertainty from her. Not always. Not major. But now and again, there was a wink. A fleeting brush while passing, or an extended finger touching her hand as she picked up another tankard. She was certain Fidessia was just trying to fluster her. She had been flustered many times before and it always seemed to perversely entertain the Lupe. She was sure that Fidessia was having many relations despite her repeated denials. But that one last, silly, stupid, nagging bit in her mind held onto those uncertain moments.

It was another ordinary night following a dispatch. They returned flushed with triumph, and with their pay ready to be spent on drinks. Those who came to _The Head anyhow. Those that didn't, well, everyone knew what they were spending their pay on, and they made no comment. So, everyone enjoyed the flowing mugs of cheer, with the center of the revelry being Fidessia, who was far more brash than normal. She made more of a spectacle of herself, and would only take drinks directly from Hester, reaching out to take hold of her arm more than once to ask for a drink with a smile in her voice and a ready wink._

_The entire thing was far more than a little disconcerting to Hester, who feigned having no time for such frivolities. But she didn't actually object to any of it openly. She just accepted it with an annoyed appearance. But she kept an eye on the boisterous Lupe, and noted, with a modicum of surprise, that she had drunk far less than usual, and only made more of a matter over what she had drunk._

_The night wore on, and on. As usual, her comrades filtered out one after another to the barracks. And as usual, it came down to just Hester and a wobbling Fidessia. After sweeping up, wiping down the bar, and setting the tankards to soak in some water, she went over with a blanket for Fidessia. "Drunk and alone again. Tch. What am I going to do with you?" She reached out with the blanket, to place it over the Lupe's shoulders._

_Fidessia grasped her left arm, and pulled Hester towards her. "You could not leave me alone."_

_Hester fought, thinking the alcohol was talking a bit too loudly. "D-dame Rowin! This is most improper! Should Skarl find out…"_

"_It's Fidessia. And I'm not going to tell him. Would you? I didn't think you would mind." She was very lucid. Very collected. As though she wasn't drunk at all._

"_How are you..?" "My tolerance is near-limitless. I was never that drunk before. I just hoped you would keep me here. I can't tell you how pleased it made me when you let me stay here…"_

"_But the talk. All your talk and desire for those men."_

"_Anyone can talk. And the louder you talk, the less they suspect." Another of her winks was given to Hester, and her hand loosened. "So… I had my nerve. I told. What do you say?"_

_The Cybunny stood there for a long moment, contemplating Fidessia in her mailed tunic and leather leggings, a true giant. She turned around quickly, nose slightly in the air. "Honesty. How do I know? How can I be sure of your truth? I'd be willing to imagine that you'd forget me in the morning."_

_With the speed she was known for in battle, Fidessia was up and behind Hester, hands slowly grasping at her wide hips. "Then let me stay until afternoon."_

_~The End_


End file.
